


panacea.

by voiceofnines



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Poetry, fite me 🤺 back 🤺🤺 back i say 🤺 omfg, im just......bad?? help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceofnines/pseuds/voiceofnines
Summary: a collection of my own poetry,,,…hope haunts even the damned.[18.3.21]





	panacea.

**Author's Note:**

> to whoever is reading this, ilysm and thank u for clicking on my fic ^-^ lots of kithes for u bitch

i love you

but i’m leaving soon,

so let me borrow a kiss

for the journey

and one day,

i’ll come home

and give it back to you.

-æ.b [nine]


End file.
